Revamped: You have got to be kidding me
by OnyxWolf96
Summary: Rayne Carter has just moved to Forks, Washington and is in for the time of her life. Rosalie and Victoria are mated to one another and there is no Edward in this Universe. R/V/OC pairing and Futa warning. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **No One's POV**

"Hey dad?" a voice calls out through the house, "Have you seen my phone?" Looking up from the paper, the man briefly looks around the room before his eyes fall on the large couch in the corner of the room. Smiling he calls back, "Riley's got it hun." He chuckles to himself as he hears stomping footsteps coming towards the study and looks up just in time to see his daughter enter the room, face set in a scowl as she moves towards the couch. "Riley, c'mon hand it over" the girl says in a commanding tone, rolling his eyes in amusement the man keeps watching over the top of his newspaper. "Riiiiley, c'moooon" the young girl whines, only to be met by an innocent stare and a tilted head. "Ya know Ray, maybe you should give her a treat" the man says, and is met by a pair of amber eyes and a happy yip of agreement. Sighing the girl throws up her hands and stomps off downstairs towards the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a bone shaped treat. "Ok girl, here ya go…" the girl coos, and to her surprise the dog hops off the couch and deposits the phone on the ground before grabbing the treat and trotting off down the hall towards the TV room to enjoy her reward.

Smirking, the man turns a page in his paper and settles his eyes on the headlines. "Dad?" a hesitant voice calls out, the man hums his acknowledgment and the girl continues, "Is it cool if I take the Camaro please?" Black eyes look up from the newspaper and connect with a pair of similarly dark orbs. "I just got you a brand new jeep Ray, why the sudden interest in the Camaro?" his question is met by a sheepish grin as the girl nervously scratches the back of her neck, "Cuz you're the bestest dad in the world?" Snorting, the man sits up and lays his paper down on his desk, clasping his hands together and leveling his daughter with a raised brow and a no nonsense stare that his won him many a case. "I thought I was the bestest dad in the world when I agreed to buy that new iPhone for you."

Pouting, the girl levels the fierce prosecutor with her best puppy dog pout and is rewarded with a sigh as the man digs in his sweater pocket and holds out the keys to the car, ' _Hah! Get's 'em everytime_ ' the girl thinks and gives the man a huge hug before kissing him on the cheek and bounding down the stairs. "Thanks dad!" the girl calls behind her, sighing the man fixes his glasses and goes back to reading. He can make out the distinct sounds of scampering paws on the hardwood floor and the telltale bark which lets him know that the young girl has left the house. Looking up he spots the two year old lab standing in the doorway with a beanie in her mouth and laughs, "Kids huh Riles?" and is met by a happy bark before the dog disappears down the hall once more in search of more things to hide.

 **Rosalie POV**

"Victoria we need to…mmm…go…oooh fuck" I couldn't help the moan that left me, threading my fingers through my mate's wild mane. I let out a growl as she bites down on the joint of my neck and shoulder before pinning my hands down. "Mm…I'd rather just call in sick today" she replied, her husky soprano sent an excited chill down my spine. "You know Alice said we need to g…" I manage out before she smashes our lips together, her hands making their way into my shirt as she runs her fingernails down my stomach I feel another spike of arousal go through me and feel my beast roaring at me to take her. I am just about to when the door slams open and the damned pixie flits into the room with a shit eating grin, "You guys are about five minutes away from Emmett barging in here and dousing you both in water so I suggest you get a move on." Growling Victoria kisses up my neck before nipping at my earlobe, "We'll continue this later" she smirks before licking the shell of my ear and laughs at my irritated growl. "Aww Rosie, someone sounds frustrated" Alice sing songs, Victoria just snickers as she sashays her way to the walk-in closet to get dressed. "I swear to god Alice, I will set your clothes on fire" I snarl, absolutely seething at the interruption. "Aw c'mon babe…be nice" Victoria replies, walking out in skinny black leather pants and a form fitted red tank with a black leather jacket over it, her crimson studded boots clicking as she walks towards me. "Yeah Rosie, afterall I've got a big surprise for you guys" the shorter girl excitedly giggles. Rolling my eyes I walk towards the closet to get dressed and leave the two to talk among themselves, stripping out of my bra and panties I look around in search of an outfit that may go well with Vic's.

 **Victoria POV**

Smirking I watch my mate's ass as she walks towards the closet before looking at the pixie, "What's this surprise exactly Ali?" I ask, genuinely curious about what had the shorter vampire so excited. She makes a zipping motion along her lips and winks at me before flitting off down the hall and I can't help but shake my head at my sister's antics before I hear the sliding door to the walking closet open, turning around I'm met by a site that makes me want to lock the door and ravage my mate all over again however I curb my hunger because I know whatever Alice saw must be really important. I shake my head and take in my mate, her hair curled to perfection and framing her face, her long legs hidden beneath stonewashed gray skinny jeans and a fitted navy blue blouse with a few buttons undone. "What?" she asks, with a coy smirk on her face, knowing exactly what she's doing to me at the moment and I can't help but grab her by the nape of her neck and smash our lips together in a heated kiss, I feel her grab my ass and give it a squeeze before biting down on my bottom lip and I pull away reluctantly, "Let's go before I rip those clothes off of you" I husk, I see her pitch black eyes slowly return to their honey color and smile, pecking her lips once more before grabbing her hand and taking off downstairs towards the garage. We make sure to bid Esme a goodbye before going down to the garage, the others seem to have left already so Rose and I get into the red BMW convertible before taking off for school, sighing I look out the window dreading my first day at Forks High. We made it there in a few minutes and walked over towards the others, joining them in front of Em's jeep.

 **No one's POV**

The parking lot was filled with students; some were climbing out of the buses while others simply stood around their cars and chatted. Suddenly a loud engine rumbled and the inhabitants of the parking lot fell silent as everyone turned to stare at the origins of the sound. Even the Cullens were interested in seeing who it was. They all watched as a shiny black 1970 Camaro SS made its way down the street and turned to enter the lot, red racing stripes running along the length of it however the windows were pitch black so no one could see inside clearly. Everyone watched on as the car rolled into an empty spot before the driver shut off the engine, however the lot stayed deathly quiet as the door opened and a young girl climbed out. Victoria and Rosalie were leaning against their brother's jeep when they spotted the car and Rosalie was instantly aroused at the sight of the car. Victoria smirked and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, kissing the back of her neck and nipping at it playfully while keeping an eye on the car herself.

 **Alice POV**

"There she is!" I whispered to Rose excitedly, Victoria looked at me and then to the car from where she was wrapped around Rose's waist. We'd been leaning against Emmett's jeep and talking when all of a sudden I heard the familiar roar of a muscle car engine, I looked down the street and spotted the black Camaro I'd seen in my vision a few days ago, I held my breath excitedly and waited for the girl to get out, keeping an eye on both of my sisters and waiting for their reactions carefully. The minute I saw the girl get out of the car I heard both of them suck in a breath and felt my grin grow even wider. "You have got to be kidding me…" Rose muttered, her eyes were locked on the girl and I saw her grab Victoria's hands, which were resting on her stomach, before I could see their eyes go black. 'This is definitely going to be interesting' I think to myself, a giggle escaping me as the bell rings signaling the start of first period, then grab Jazz's hand and skip towards the main doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Rayne's POV**

"Alright Rayne, this is it" I smirk at myself in the mirror before shooting a wink at my own reflection, ' _You are awesome, you are awesome, you are awesome_ ' I chant in my head, ' _not gonna lie, but this is a bit nerve wra…_ ' I catch something moving out the corner of my eye and turn my head to the window, ' _The heck are they starin' a….oooooh_ ', I look around the lot ' _Guess this is one way to make a first impression_ '.

Turning off the engine I let out one last breath and steel myself before pulling at the latch. The minute I get out I curse myself for my choice of wardrobe, "Fuck its cold…should've worn a sweater" I grumble under my breath. Looking around the lot I see that a lot of the kids are minding their own business again, or at least pretending to. ' _Seriously, is it that rare to see a new kid?_ ' I wonder, and am about to roll my eyes when I hear the bell ring. 'Fuck! I can't be late on the first day, dad'll kill me.'

Grabbing my backpack out of the passenger seat I slam the driver door shut and make my way towards the building, out of the corner of my eye I see a cherry red BMW and can't help but let out a whistle, ' _Man that thing is sexy_ ' looking around I can't see anyone next to it. Shrugging I make my way into the building and grab a piece of paper out of my backpack, _'Hm…English Lit…Michaels 203'_ looking around I notice that most of the rooms on the floor are labeled 100 something and, my lazy ass, not in the mood to climb stairs so early in the morning cusses under my breath with every step I climb.

Finally I make it up the stairs just as another bell rings, "Motherfu…uuuh" I gulp as I see a not so happy looking man who was probably in his 30s level me with a stern glare. "Ms…Carter is it?" the man asks, looking down at a clipboard in his hand to confirm my name. "Yes sir, good mor…" "…skip the pleasantries and take a seat" he interrupts me. Not wanting to piss of the already cranky man I quickly make my way to the very back of the room, sliding into the seat I lean down on one side to deposit my backpack on the ground next to me before sitting back up.

"Hey" a seductive voice calls out. I immediately look towards the origins of the sound and feel my jaw drop. Sitting next to me is a girl that looks like she just stepped out of an old Hollywood movie, curled blonde hair and a coy smile as she looks at me amused. "Uhh…" I stammer out, "H-Hi" I continue, scratching at the back of my neck as I watch her silently continue to look at me, "I'm Rayne" I grin at the girl nervously while holding out a hand, trying to break the silence. ' _Oh my frickin' god she's hot, maybe moving to bumfuck nowhere wasn't such a bad idea_.'

 **Rosalie's POV**

' _So this is what Alice meant…but how is that possible? Vic and I are mates, how can this girl be a part of us as well? I mean she is attractive, and her blood calls to me in a strange way…but she's mortal'_ I smile at the adorable grin she gives and take her hand in mine, I feel a tug in my chest and I know that had my heart been beating it would be racing, _'Just what is it about this girl?'_ I ask myself, I can't help but be curious and…judging by the way she's staring at me I guess the feeling's mutual.

"I'm Rosalie, it's nic…" "Ms Hale! I suggest you wait till after class to get acquainted with our new student" Mr. Michaels calls out, I glare at the man with the deadliest look I can muster and smirk with satisfaction as he nervously pushes his glasses up his nose and turns towards the board, hand shaking as he starts writing down the assignment.

Looking towards Rayne I can't help but giggle a bit, she's holding her hand out as though she expects me to highfive her, smiling I gently raise my hand and return her highfive. The rest of the class is spent with us just talking whenever she pauses her note taking. I learn that she and her father have just recently moved to Forks for a case that her father has taken on, that she loves wolves 'Admittedly that was a blow to my ego' and that she has a two year old black Labrador retriever named Riley that likes to steal and hide her stuff. I honestly never believed that I could have so much fun conversing with a mortal, and a mere teenager at that, but I felt content just sitting there and watching this girl. Her eyes lighting up everytime she talked of her family.

"So what abo…" I am about to ask her what class she has next and the bell rings, growling low at the interruption I gather my things. Looking up I see Rayne wave goodbye and return the gesture as I watch her walk out of the room. Sighing, I make my way down the hall and towards the women's restroom. As I approach the door I can hear two voices arguing inside.

 **Victoria's POV**

"How is that even possible Alice?!" I run my hands through my hair. "Vic, I know you're confused bu…" "Confused is an understatement" Rosalie utters as she enters the bathroom, locking the door behind her she makes her way to us and I pull her into my arms. I feel so…hopeless right now, this woman has been my rock for the better part of two hundred years and we've had so many beautiful moments together and now fate decided to throw another challenge my way by giving us another mate.

As though she could sense the turmoil in my head Rosalie slowly disentangles herself from me only to turn around, still within reach, and cup my face with her hands. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. "Sooooo…" Alice says, her voice barely containing her excitement, "How was English with Rayne?" and I see Rosalie's eyes light up at the mere mention of the girl's name. I must admit, when I heard the name I thought it was quite fitting, the girl's scent is earthy like the smell of fresh rainfall.

Rose's golden orbs stay glued to mine as she traces my jawline with her thumb, "She really is something else…she's funny and smart, and she has this adorable habit of rubbing her neck when she gets nervous." Chuckling I grip Rose's wrist gently before bringing her hand towards my lips. I gently places kisses against her palm and sigh when the bell rings. "I suppose it's time for gym." Rosalie smirks and reaches down till her fingers are hooked in the beltloops of my pants, pulling my body flush against hers and pecks my lips teasingly, pulling back way too fast, earning a playful growl from me. "Let's get going then, I can help you change", smirking the blonde vixen takes my hand and drags me along towards the locker rooms. I feel Rosalie tense as she opens the door and seconds later I am surrounded by the scent of her arousal as well as another scent, looking ahead i immediately see what could have elicited such a reaction.

 **Rayne's POV**

I let out an exasperated sigh as i try to reach the top of my locker to deposit my backpack and clothes in it, ' Why the fuck is the locker so high up?!' i wonder, 'You know what, i give up' i slam the locker closed and start tugging on my gym tee when i hear the door to the locker room slam open. Pulling the shirt all the way down i smile when i notice that its Rose, before doing a double take when i see a gorgeous redhead right behind her, ' _Fuck the lockers, if all the girls here are this fuckin' hot then i can deal with a locker designed for an NBA player_ '.

I see Rose give me a sexy smirk before turning to the redhead who surprisingly hasn't looked away from me, ' _Wait, where is she look..._ ' I follow her line of sight and look down to the very prominent bulge in my gym shorts, ' _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_ ' I scramble to grab something to cover myself, using my backpack. "U-Uhm...hey Rose, wh-what's up?" I stutter out nervously, hoping that she wouldn't freak. Rose gives me a once over, subconsciously licking her lips before her eyes connect with mine and i can swear that my shorts just got even tighter, "Well Victoria and I were just here to get ready for gym, have you two met?" I look at the redhead and am surprised by the flirty smile on her face. 'Ooooook, yeah these shorts are done for' I gulp. "Hi, I'm Victoria...but you can call me Vic" she drawls out with a husky voice, and I just about melted. I smile nervously and send her a small wave, "H-Hi, I'm Rayne, um...Ray for short."

Her smile went from flirty to predatory in a second and I watch as she walks closer, causing me to back up till my back is against the lockers. I look up into golden orbs and my heart just about stops, my jaw dropping open. I faintly make out a clicking sound before I feel the backpack being taken out of my hand and feel Victoria press her hips into mine as she reaches behind me. Watching as golden eyes darken I am brought out of my trance when I hear Rosalie clear her throat. My eyes snap towards her before i feel the weight pressed against me disappear and look back to see Victoria a few feet away, predatory smile turned innocent as she points behind me, "There, if you need help reaching the locker again just ask me or Rose, we've got you."

' _Oh Sweet Jesus_ '

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks, but I should be able to update the story much more regularly now. As you can see I made some changes to the second chapter, I would love to hear what you guys think about the story so far. Again, thank you for all the likes and follows as well as reviews, they seriously keep me motivated. Anyway good news is that I'm working on chapter 3 so that should be out in a few hours, this is my way of apologizing for the inactivity .-.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Rayne's POV**

' _THANK FUCK THAT'S OVER!'_ I sigh, leaning my sweaty forehead against the cool metal locker. I wait until the last of the girls leave the lockers to head on over to the cafeteria before I start to change out of my workout gear. ' _I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be murdered by the entire male population of this school',_ I think to myself, thinking back to all the dirty looks and jealous glares I was getting the entirety of gym class.

At the start of class, coach asked us all to pair up and stretch, of course like with every single time a teacher tries to do this, there turned out to be an odd number of students leaving me to team up with…who else but Rose and Vic. At first the whole gym suddenly went deathly silent, staring bug-eyed at the stunning blonde as she volunteered herself and Victoria, then I'm pretty sure I saw a bunch of them actually swoon, as the redhead looked at me and winked with a mischievous smirk on her face. I wish I could say that that was the end of the teasing but who am I kidding, I'm surprised I didn't get another surprise visit from Ray junior, given just how sinfully the two seemed to be able to move their bodies while 'stretching'. Sighing, I pull my backpack out of the locker and make my way out of the lockers in order to search for the cafeteria.

"Watch out!" I hear someone yell frantically, minutes before I'm hit with a water-balloon square between the eyes. Wiping my eyes, I look towards the sound and have to crane my neck up slightly to see a guy with curly brown hair and a shy grin on his face nervously toeing the ground, it took a second for my brain to compute this overgrown kid and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, "Sorry 'bout that dude" he mumbles, I wave off his apology with a chuckle "No worries dude, I was kinda in need of a cold shower anyway."

 **Rosalie's POV**

I can't help but scan the cafeteria once more in search of Rayne, though the more sensible part of me knows that I could have easily picked up on her scent had she entered the cafeteria, I can't help but look. I feel a hand on my thigh, gently squeezing, and look at my mate to see her smiling towards me with understanding in her eyes, "She'll be here soon love, her stomach was growling all of gym class, she's probably just still changing." Sighing, I nod and lean into Vic's side, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent in an effort to calm myself, however I am broken out of my reverie as I feel the table shaking, scowling in annoyance I look towards the manic pixie sitting across the table from me and looking towards the door expectantly. "And just what's wrong with you now?" I groan, not at all liking the resulting grin on her face. "Oh nothing, just wondering how you and Vic are gonna handle yourselves now" she says, innocently batting her lashes at me. Immediately feeling Victoria tense up, I turn to my mate to see her gaze fixed towards the door and darkening when I hear the door open up. Looking towards the doors I feel my own eyes darken as well, now dressed in a black V-neck and red cargo shorts, Rayne enters the cafeteria excitedly talking with Emmett about videogames. If it weren't for the fact that Emmett's already mated to Kate, brother or not, I would have removed his head from his body for being so close to my mate.

 **Rayne's POV**

"Dude did you check out the trailer for MK11?! It looks so frickin' awesome", I gush in excitement. "I KNOW RIGHT?! I can't believe they had Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 3 just show up outta nowhere, maybe they're gonna do a merging timelines thing in this one", Emmett grins, practically shaking with excitement. I nod, looking around for a free table. "Hey, why don't you come over and sit with my family and I?" Emmett suggests, I look up at the man child and almost laugh at the puppy dog pout being aimed my way. Shrugging I agree and follow Emmett towards the back of the cafeteria, eyes scanning for the lunch line as my stomach continues to imitate a rabid animal. "Aha…", I mumble to myself as I spot a line of people on the other side of the cafeteria, turning to my new friend I'm about to excuse myself to go grab something but pause and feel my mouth go dry when I notice both Rosalie and Victoria staring at me with matching smirks on their faces. As soon as I make eye contact with both, I groan internally as I cover myself with my backpack and plop down into a seat beside Emmett. _'Why me?'_

 **A/N: Hey guys, soooooooo…yup it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've just been having a bit of a writer's block but hey, the best way to get rid of that is to power through it. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and feedback on the story so far and if there's anything else that you guys wanna see in this story, or even some prompts for future stories don't be shy and message me. Do be warned though, since I'm a big ol' gay that I'll only be doing FxF stuff, simply cuz I don't think I can do the other stuff any justice.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Rayen's POV**

"Well well, look what we have here" I hear a husky voice whisper in my ear before I feel cold lips press against the side of my neck, a wet tongue running its way up to my ear before nipping at it. Groaning I try to speak only to have another pair of lips press against my own, a hand running through my black locks while scratching lightly at my scalp. I kiss back the best I can, the smell of lavender invading my senses and making my brain hazy.

I feel my lungs burn from need of oxygen and feel my heart pounding against my chest, suddenly I feel the lips against my own curve into a smile and hear another enticing voice, "looks like our little puppy here needs some more training Vic, she needs to be taught just who she belongs to." My eyes widen and suddenly focus, _'Rosalie and Victoria?! IN MY ROOM?!'_ I go to respond however before I can, I feel a pressure against my throat causing my eyes to roll back and a loud moan to escape my throat.

I feel Victoria slowly release my throat before sliding her hand down my front to the hem of my shirt, her nails running teasingly against the exposed skin of my stomach before she lets out a chuckle, "I think you're right Rose, remember what I told you puppy?" she growls sexily, I feel my legs suddenly pinned down and look past Victoria to see Rosalie straddling my legs, her hand slowly inching up my thighs to the waistband of my sleep shorts, a finger under my chin turns my face towards Victoria. "We've got you," she whispers, before leaning in.

"RAYNE CARTER, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I hear my dad yell from the other side of the door before stomping his way downstairs, groaning I roll over in bed before burying my head into my pillow. "That's the third time this week," I groan to myself. Ever since Monday, I've been having all these X-rated dreams about both girls, to the point where anytime I see them I start stuttering and acting like a pre-pubescent teenager with a crush (A/N: Well I guess she kinda is). Sighing, I drag myself out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom, taking a quick cold shower I wrap a towel around my waist and throw one over my shoulders before walking back into my room to get dressed. _'Hopefully I won't make a total idiot out of myself today at least.'_

 **Victoria's POV**

Growling I feel the trunk of the tree I was perched on shatter in my grip, I feel Rosalie wrap her arms around my waist and I can smell her arousal as well as my own as we observe our sleeping mate toss and turn whilst whimpering and moaning our names. "You know, when I imagined how she would sound while crying out our names, not once in a million years could I have imagined how fucking sexy it would sound," Rosalie groans, her hands running up and down my sides. "Yeah well I always thought that the first time our mate moaned our names we'd all be together" I mumble, pouting. I feel Rosalie press a kiss against the side of my head with a chuckle, "Me too baby, me too." I go to reply but pause when I feel my phone start to buzz, rolling my eyes I quickly accept the call and put the phone to my ear, "Alice there better be a good fucking reason for this ca…", a stern voice interrupts me "No swearing young lady, I want you and Rosalie to get back home and get ready for school this instant" before I hear a click and feel Rosalie shaking with laughter behind me. Shooting an annoyed glare at the blonde I huff, embarrassed at being yelled at like a child. "Your face just then…", the blonde starts laughing, holding her sides and hunching over. Rolling my eyes I grab my mate and toss her over my shoulder before taking off towards the house. Laughing at the protesting blonde, "Victoria Hale put me down right now!" the indignant blonde commands, smirking I just smack her on the ass before speeding up even more, tossing her into the pool as soon as we arrive home and speeding off upstairs as she screams out profanities. "Children," I hear Esme mumble as she continues tending to the flowers in her garden, "You still love us mom", I grin, walking towards the closet in order to find an outfit for the day. "Some more than others", Alice giggles from her room. "Yeah, as in me", Emmett adds in his own two cents from his room. Rolling my eyes I reply, "Whatever mama's boy." I hear Em huff before whining about the nickname, tugging on a simple grey turtle neck and a black sweater along with some blue jeans and my boots. I walk out of the closet and see a drenched Rosalie standing in the middle of the room looking like she was attempting to set me aflame with her eyes and level her with my best innocent smile.

"I swear to god Victoria, you do that again and I will toss your Merc in the lake", the annoyed blonde growls out. I gulp and nod my head frantically, watching as the blonde walks by me and towards the bathroom before I hear the shower turn on and Rose still grumbling, something about annoying redheads and childish vampires.

Relieved that my baby is in no sudden danger of being submerged in the lake I make my way downstairs, running in to Emmett on the staircase. "Hey Vic?" the boy asks, nervously running his hand through his hair. "What's up Em?" I ask as we make our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice, Jasper and Esme are already gathered. "Can I maybe…kinda…invite Ray over for the day after school lets out?" all conversation stops in the room and all eyes are on me, I turn to Emmett and see him start toeing at the floor with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Why?", I ask, my tone neutral and I see Rose walk into the kitchen, freshly styled blonde locks framing her face and a raised brow aimed at Em's back. "Wellllllll…I was kinda hoping to have a videogame marathon", he mumbles, looking up and pouting. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Emmett!" Esme exclaims happily, "plus I'll finally be able to meet this charming young lady I've been hearing so much about." Looking towards Rose, I see her shrug and look back towards Em and nod, "fine Em."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man child runs out of the house towards the garage cheering and screaming before we hear the roar of a Jeep coming to life and racing away from the house, laughter breaking out throughout the house at his antics. "Well then, the rest of you should head out as well, I have to get the house ready and presentable" Esme states, "Oh yeah, because this place is simply in shambles, what an affront to cleanliness", Rosalie mumbles sarcastically, before pecking Esme on the cheek and walking out to the garage. Alice giggles and grabs Jasper's hand, dragging him out to the garage and I give Esme a quick hug before following the others. Walking into the garage I see Rosalie tearing out of there and look at the two lovebirds, "Well looks like the missus is still mad at me, can I catch a ride with you two?"

 **A/N:** **Woah! Two chapters in one day?! Lol, happy holidays ya'll.**

 **In case you guys were wondering, Victoria's "baby" is a Mercedes 190 sl convertible in cherry red, I don't know why but I feel like Vic would definitely drive a classy beauty like that.**


End file.
